A Pervert in a Mask
by Girlinblue24
Summary: The book was her enemy. She would do anything to kill it. but then after spending a day with it...she decides that its not such a bad idea. Haveing the book around at least.


**A Pervert in a Mask**  
_He really is a Pervert._

Rin had only one enemy and believe me, it was the worst possible enemy imaginable. In fact, the enemy was so horribly bad that it even took away the attention of her recent boyfriend, and she did NOT like it when his attention strayed away from her.

Oh, yes, that shitty, retarded orange little book could always keep Kakashi busy for years on end.( hey for all we know he could be reading it for years...)

Ringrowled to herself as she kicked a tree, _hard_. That book has seriously driven her insane. It had to go! It was so annoying! It was hard enough to get his attention when he wasn't reading it; with it is whole other story. Rin snorted angrily as she folded her arms across her chest. Rin was thinking long and hard on how to get rid of that, damned devilish, book. When nothing came up, she was sulking. Rin had to get rid of the book...She just had to!! Rin sighed as she headed to where Kakashi and his damned book would be. Hopefully it wasn't like a bush or anything that was very weird. She came upon the training place that team 7 would use quite often and, dun, dun, dun, Rin had found him, alone. So, she wondered over to him, and not a second later did she see his face in that damned book! Rin huffed and stood right in fount of him. He had to notice her some time, right? After about five minuets, his visible eye left the page of the book and glanced up at her.

"Rin... what a pleasant surprise."

"Let's go and do something together."

He blinked. '_Rin normally isn't that bold. What had gotten into her. It was strange because she was normally shy around me. It was very cute,'_ he had to admit. He really wasn't able to think much longer as she tapped her foot, very impatiently. '_Something must be wrong,' _he though. 'O_therwise-_

"Well?"

He'd had to just find out on a date, wouldn't he? A small smile formed under his dark blue mask as he put the book away and stood up, dusting himself off. He stood a few inches taller than Rin and she tilted her head a bit, watching him.

"So, what would you like to do?"

"It doesn't really matter..."

Kakashi thought for a moment as he offered Rin his arm, saying that he'd take her to lunch and then figure out what else to do after that. Rin smiled slightly and took his arm as he led them both to the infamous Ichiraku Ramen. As they both walked there, his thoughts wandered on what would be troubling her. Under normal circumstances, Rin would blush slightly and smile with out a care in the world. She wasn't smiling today and it bothered him because-truth be told- he always loved that stunning smile Rin would give him. Every time she would blush, he would feel something deep inside him. He was the one making her blush and no one else and he enjoyed that. Rin seemed upset at something, but what could it have been? Maybe he should ask but, he was going to observe her just a bit longer so that he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

And he really hoped-if Rin was upset-that it wasn't his fault in any way, shape or

During lunch, He was observing her like a hawk. She wasn't acting like herself at all. No smiles, no blushes, or soft laughter. None of the things she normally did when she was around him was she doing now.

Which meant something really was wrong. He had enough information to go on; he just needed to take Rin somewhere where we couldn't be interrupted. He thought for a moment as he stared at his empty bowl of ramen. Rin finished and pushed the empty bowl aside, glancing at Kakashi as she saw him deep in thought. Rin blinked. What was he thinking about now? Normally, if he was this deep in thought; it was serious. Rin looked away from him as he snapped out of his thoughts and placed money down for both of the bowls. He stood and offered his arm once more. She stood up and took his arm as he led Rin away.

"Where are we going?" She had asked.

"I'm taking you back to my place."

This was something he wouldn't do. Now She was very worried. Every time Rin would bring up going to his house, he always would change the subject. No matter what, it was as if he didn't want anyone to know where he lived or visit him. So, why the sudden change? If he didn't want anyone else there?

"Why?"

He glanced at Rin with a gentle smile.

"You are my girlfriend, after all, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"Exactly."

She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. Was he planning something? She couldn't tell with him.

"Does that mean I'll see your face then?"

"Perhaps..."

Okay, what the hell was going on here? She sighed gently as they both stopped in front of a nice home. Well, it was a better house than Rin's, at least. He led her to the door and opened it, allowing Rin to walk in first. She did so, glancing around. It was simple, to say the least. He didn't have much decorating the walls of his home save for his ANBU mask and very, very few pictures. He shut the door behind him as he entered, watching her. Rin's eyes were exploring the interior, a distinct glimmer in those eyes of hers; almost child-like. A smile crept onto his face gently as he took her hand and led Rin to his room.

Whoa, he wasn't planning on seducing her, was he?

Yeah right, he wasn't the type to seduce. He was the teasing, playful type. If any seduction were to be done, it'd had to be by Rin if anything. So, she wasn't worried about that... well, honestly, she wouldn't be even if he were planning that. After that initial thought, none too pleasant images raced through Rin's mind. Well... come to think of it, they were actually quite pleasant-no! No, get a hold of yourself. They were naughty! ...Very naughty-stop that! she sighed gently as he led her in and she looked around. Well, it was a lot nicer than the rest of the house. He bed looked really comfortable too. Rin noticed on the shelf behind the headboard was a plant and two framed pictures. One was of he and his Team 7 and the other was of his genin team and sensei, Yondaime.. Rin eyed the plant. Why did he have a plant? Kakashi chuckled softly.

"That's Mr. Ukki."

...

"You... named your...plant...?"

"Naruto did, Mr. Ukki is really his. He just gave it to me."

Naruto was so cute! If only Rin could squeal at the adorableness she would. Very much so!

"Interesting."

He frowned a bit and sat her on his bed-which was very comfortable-before pulling a chair up in front of her and taking a seat himself. Rin blinked as she watched him. Was something wrong? She wasn't sure. Kakashi placed his hands on her knees gently, giving them a gentle squeeze as he stared into her eyes (or is it eye?). Something really was bothering him. Rin could tell just by looking into his eye.

"Rin... are you upset with me?"

Apparently, he knew something was wrong with her. Which was what was bothering him, Rin realized.

"Not... exactly."

His frown deepened.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Your book pisses me off."

He blinked. His little orange book is what had her upset? He didn't quite understand how that could be possible but he figured he might as well ask so not to get upset over anything. Rin noticed he seemed skeptical about her answer. She was going to have to explain it after all.

"Care to explain?"

"Your attention is always on that damned book!"

He blinked, again.

"Every time I'm around, your nose is always in that book and you never put it away! When I talk to you, you're still reading that damn thing. Is it more interesting than I am?"

He was silent, in thought.

"Kakashi! Your girlfriend should get more attention than any book in the world! Don't you love me...?"

"I do..."

"Then what the hell!?"

He was deep in thought again, Rin noticed that. She left him alone until he was ready to answer, just watching him as that frown marred his masked face. She really didn't like seeing him frown but it was inevitable in this situation. Rin frowned deeply.

The lack of attention was what upset her. He didn't blame her for getting upset, either, it was natural after all. If only he had noticed this sooner. He didn't realize he'd been more into the book than his love but... he also had a reason for that as well. He... just couldn't find the words to tell Rin what exactly that reason was because... well it wasn't exactly innocent. In fact, it was far, far from just that. For a while now, he'd been haunted by very naughty dreams which woke him in the middle of the night and messing not only himself but his bed. The book was to keep his mind off of that and perhaps, for something else as well. He couldn't very well tell Rin he'd been having dreams of (pretty much) banging her brains out. That would be a very awkward moment, to say the least. Let's just say right now, the book would be handy.. Now he was being harassed by naughty images involving Rin and some other things which will remain confidential. He glanced at her as sher watched him.

He smiled at her and she blinked. Rin tilted her head to the side as he moved from the chair and onto the bed beside her. She watched him as he did so, the bed sinking in as he sat. He ran his fingers through Rin's blue hair, feeling the silky tresses on his skin. She blushed lightly. Rin wasn't used to this kind of attention. His hand moved from her hand and cupped her cheek gently as she leaned into his hand slightly. His eye softened as he watched Rin, his thumb tracing over her lips gently which deepened the blush.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's the last thing I would ever do."

"That rhymed..."

He chuckled softly. It seems that Rin was going back to being her normal self. He was glad. He pulled her onto his lap slowly and grabbed Rin's hand, raising it to his mask. She blinked in confusion as she watched. He had a soft smile on his face, from what she can tell.

"Go ahead..."

Rin gripped the mask gently and pulled it down slowly. The anticipation was beyond anything. He was letting her see his face and that was something she wanted to cherish forever. She pushed past his chin where it settled around his neck. His lips looked as soft as clouds and very smooth; since there was no damage done due to outside sources. Rin blushed madly as he took off his hitai-ate, allowing her to see his entire face. He was beyond handsome and beautiful in his own way. He smiled gently at Rin and she practically melted in his arms, her heart skipping a beat. her hand rose as she brushed an index finger over his lips lightly.. When her hand moved, he pressed his lips against her own. Indeed, they were silky soft and very smooth compared to Rin's own. She pressed against his lips as he arms wrapped around her, his tongue lapping at her bottom lip.

Rin parted her lips slightly as his tongue moved into her mouth, exploring and memorizing every crevice before moving onto her own tongue. Rin shivered and mewled softly as his tongue massaged hers, swirling around it in its own little sensual dance. She gripped his jounin vest as the assault in her mouth continued. After a few moments, he pulled away leaving Rin nothing short of breathless. She panted gently, a light dust of pink on her face. It was her first kiss with him ever since they had started dated. In fact, it was her first kiss ever. He leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear before whispering something to her.

"I want to take our relationship to a new level..."

Chills ran through her body as his hot breath puffed on her ear and his husky, almost lustful voice filled her ear. Her grip tightened on his vest as Rin gave a small nod. It was what she'd been wanting for a few months now but she never mentioned anything to him. It was embarrassing. His hand massaged her back gently as he licked her neck once before pulling away from her. Rin watched him as he reached into his pouch and pulled out that damned book. Rin was about to say something but he hushed her with his lips. He pulled away after a moment. He went through the book deftly with a single hand and stopped on a certain page, holding it in front of her to read. Rin glanced at him then started reading the book. The blush spread across her face as she finished reading. What was the point of that? Rin saw a smirk playing on his lips.

"Let's try that... lover."

The blush deepened to a heavy scarlet as she stared at him with wide eyes. He tossed the book to the side as he pulled her close to him, lips hovering over hers. His hot breath was felt on her lips as she felt herself becoming a bit wet in the lower area. Rin's heart raced like a horse in a race as her stomach did many, many twists, turns and flips. His hand moved her closer to him, her groin brushing against his erection and making her gasp in slight surprise. His lips attacked her throat as he sucked lightly. Rin shifted slightly, feeling herself rub against his erection once more which elicited a barely audible groan from him. His tongue rubbed over her skin before he moved to her neck, at a certain junction and sucking rather roughly on it. Rin mewled softly and started grinding against him. He gasped softly and moaned into her ear.

It seemed they was following what she'd read after all.

He grasped her hips gently and pushed her down hard onto his erection as she ground into him. Rin gasped sharply, moaning afterward with every pass. She arched her back, still holding onto his vest so not to fall while continuing the action they started. Kakashi groaned softly as one hand trailed up her torso and moved in between her breasts, igniting a flame deep within; she convulsed slightly and ground harder into him, gasping softly in pleasure. His hand grabbed her right breast as he kneaded it with his palm, gripping her hip with his other hand hard. Rin knew she was already wet from this action and she could feel some moisture from him so, she wasn't the only one affected by this. Rin started panting as he continued massaging her breast, fingers passing over the now hard nipple every so often.

Suddenly, he pulled her close to him, removing both shirt and bra in the process. Rin trembled slightly as he eyed her soft, pillow-like breasts. Rin blushed deeply as she started to discard his vest. He kissed her bare shoulder gently as she did this. She tossed it to the side and watched as he took care of his shirt, revealing a well-tone chest and delicious abs.. Rin's panting soon slowed to heavy breathing as her hands explored, passing over his chest and fingering his abs before moving back up to toy with his nipples lightly. His eyes shut half way as he shuddered from the bare touch. Rin smiled slightly at his reaction and kissed his lips lightly. He bit down on her bottom lip lightly, sucking on it before letting go. Rin licked her lips lightly as his head leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. She grasped his shoulders tightly as he starting sucking on it gently, his tongue passing over it constantly before roughly massaging it and rolling it between his teeth.

He pulled away and did the same to her unattended nipple. Tremors of pleasure racked her small form as he finished up, pulling away and staring into her clouded eyes with his own. Rin swallowed hard as he stood her up and pulled down her pants slowly, eyeing the very cute panties she wore and also noting just how wet they were. His middle finger traced over the slit gently. Rin jumped and nearly crumpled while he massaged the folds of her womanhood, groaning softly. He moved his hand away and pulled down her panties, the sticky white liquid smearing against her inner thighs as he did so. His tongue passed over his lips quickly, as he let them fall into a pool around her ankles and pulled her by her hips to him. His head leaned down as his tongue cleared away the liquid on her inner thighs, chills crawling up her spine as she whined softly. He was teasing her. Rin didn't like being teased. He smiled gently and pressed his tongue against her, licking along her entrance.. Rin swallowed hard and moaned, being held up by Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi... d-don't tease..."

He chuckled softly and slipped his tongue past her folds, collecting the delectable liquid on his tongue. He explored with great skill within her, touching every reachable part and claiming what was rightfully his and his alone. He would never let anyone go near here because Rin was his. No one else's and he was going to make sure of that. Maybe it was possessive but he didn't care. As long as she was by his side, as long as she as his that's all that would ever matter. He gripped her hips tightly as his tongue darted in and out of her. A sharp intake of breath echoed in his ears and soon after soft, delicious moans. He groaned softly to himself as he continued, swirling his tongue every so often. Rin grunted loudly as a mix of emotions swirled within her and she just couldn't take it anymore. Rin cried out and soon gave release into his mouth. Gladly, he drank and swallowed what filled his waiting mouth. He pulled away, licking his lips lightly before looking up at her; her face flushed and chest heaving up and down from the panting.

Rin calmed herself down as her hands reached to his hard erection, brushing over it and sending violent chills throughout her lover's body. He groaned deeply and waited for her to continue. Rin discarded his pants and boxers, along with the trademark ninja sandals and stared at his rather large manhood. How was that supposed to fit in her?! Could it even fit?! Kakashi chuckled softly and kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't worry about it..."

Rin smiled at him and fell to her knees, brushing her hand up and down the erection. Shudders ran throughout his body as her soft hands rubbed against the heated skin; he groaned softly. Rin tilted her head as she saw white liquid coating the head. Curious, she leaned her head forward and gave a little lick, collecting the fluid on the tip of her tongue before tasting it. Kakashi groaned and smiled gently at Rin. He rather enjoyed her child-like curiosity and yet, somehow it was completely hot at the same time.

And Rin always managed to make him smile, no matter what.

The taste, in its entirety, was quite addicting. A tad bitter, sweet... something she'd never expect, honestly. Rin squeezed gently and lapped at the fluid more, savoring its taste. He gasped sharply as she proceeded with this action, gripping the blankets he sat upon. Her hands continued its ministrations as she pushed the head into her mouth and suckled coyly on it.. He jolted and threw his head back a bit, biting back a harsh groan in the back of his throat. Rin's tongue moved deftly-to his surprise-over his head as she could feel the fluid slowly start to fill her mouth. Rin pushed him further into her mouth-nearly taking him whole-and continued what she had been doing since the beginning. Her hands fumbled with what couldn't be taken into her mouth as she moved her head with unknown skill. Kakashi thrust once before moaning out loudly, eyes shut as he drowned in absolute bliss. Surely, it was by far better than reading it. He tensed and his erection pulsated violently before he gave into his climax and filled her mouth. Rin pulled away, swallowing and licking her lips seductively. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, nibbling on her bottom lip lightly before pulling away and standing Rin on her feet.

He turned her so her back faced him and pulled her back. He sat Rin down onto his lap while, at the same time, having his manhood slip past her folds. She gasped sharply at the large intrusion as he gently pushed Rin further down. She gripped his hands tightly (which were on her hips) as the pain licked at her like a hot flame. Rin bit her bottom lip, blood dripping lightly as she endured the pain. He kissed her ear gently.

"I'm sorry, love."

Rin giggled softly-pain evident in her voice-and shook her head, telling him she would get through it. He kissed her shoulder gently as he broke through her barrier; a bit of blood slipping out. Rin bit back a cry of pain as she shut her eyes tightly, toes curling. He licked the shell of her ear, whispering soft apologies and loving words as if to lull the pain away. To her surprise, the pain soon dulled down and was overpowered by the searing and pleasurable ecstasy. The insatiable feeling licked at her like a kitten with milk and she soon jerked from the lack of movement. Rin took matters into her hands and-using the bed-pushed herself up and released herself back down onto him, moaning softly. Kakashi groaned and started to thrust into her as she continued her own movement. Rin cried out loudly as one of his hands snaked around and groped her breast, his other moving her by the hip as he slammed into her over and over. Rin convulsed violently as screams of pleasure tore from her throat which was sweet music to her lover's ears. He growled slightly as his fingers played with her nipple, palm kneading it and squeezing gently as he slammed into a certain spot.

A meteor slammed into her, sending waves upon waves of bliss onto her as well as him. Rin was experiencing a paradise unlike any other as he continued to hit that spot, his gruff moans heard in her ears.

"O-Oh God, Kakashi!"

He started to pant softly, a thin coat of sweat already on his body as well as her own. He continued to drive into that tight hole and lowered his hand to roughly rub her clit. Her eyes widened as a piercing scream echoed throughout his room. The feeling increased tenfold (perhaps even more) as he continued to pound away into her, still massaging the bundle of nerves. Rin convulsed violently with every thrust and she knew that it was getting close.

"O-Oh, yes! Yes!"

He bit down on her shoulder as he moved with all the speed and might he could muster. He slammed relentlessly into her, her cries driving him to the breaking point. He pressed against her clit roughly and Rin let loose another sharp cry, releasing onto him like a heavy waterfall. Rin nearly fell forward but he held her up as he slammed into her a few more times before giving release as well, filling her to the brim. He panted heavily as he pulled her back to his chest, arms holding her tight. Rin pulled him out of her and shifted so she was facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. He groaned softly and kissed back, falling back onto the bed with her on top of him. Rin sucked on his bottom lip as he managed to make it to the pillow, wrapping both of them in his blanket. Rin smiled brightly at him and he chuckled and held her close to him.

"I love you, Hatake Kakashi,"

He stroked her hair with his hand gently, lovingly.

"I love you."

Rin listened to his heart beat as it steadied and thought for a moment, before glancing up at his beautiful face. He blinked and stared at her. She smiled slightly as she cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing gently. He smiled and held her hand gently.

"I guess..." Rin started.

Kakashi watched as he waited for her to finish.

"That book isn't really that bad after all." She smirked.

A devious glint entered his eyes as a smirk formed; a very sexy smirk.

"We could always try another position later."

"Sounds like a good idea."

So, it seemed her worst enemy had become her greatest friend. How ironic, right?


End file.
